


The smart thing

by chaos_monkey



Series: Take what I want [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dark!Sheppard, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Episode: s01e16 The Brotherhood, Face-Fucking, Fear-wetting, Humiliation, Implied Threat of Torture, Knives, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Violence, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Sheppard doesn't let Commander Kolya off the hook quite so easily.
Relationships: Acastus Kolya/John Sheppard
Series: Take what I want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160285
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The smart thing

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning, this is dark and Sheppard is OOC because I just really needed him to fuck Kolya's face after watching that episode ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Alright. We’re gettin’ outta here,” Sheppard said; then shot a glare at Kolya. The Genii commander was slumped against the wall where Teyla had left him with his hands bound behind his back, surrounded by the dead and unconscious members of his failed strike team. “We’re gonna send a villager to pick you up in about an hour.” 

Kolya didn’t look at him. “Smart thing would be to kill me now.” 

Adrenaline-fueled rage rose in Sheppard’s chest, hot and seething; and the next thing he really knew, he was standing over Kolya with the handgun cocked and aimed at the bastard’s temple. 

“You’re right,” he said, barely keeping his voice steady over the rapid, furious pounding of his heart. Oh, Kolya would like that, wouldn’t he. Die the martyr, mercilessly executed at the hands of the enemy. Going out on his own terms and proving with his final breath that the two of them weren’t so different after all. Not having to _live_ with the humiliation of being bested yet again. 

Satisfying as it would be to blow his brains all over the stone floor, Sheppard was not going to give him the satisfaction of _winning_ like that. 

“On your fucking knees,” he snapped, stepping back out of arm’s reach. 

Kolya finally looked at him, expression almost unreadable except for a twitch at the corner of his clenched jaw. He hesitated; then awkwardly twisted around onto his knees and knelt there, waiting. Wary. 

“Teyla. Knife,” Sheppard said, handing over both his P-90 and the Genii handgun he’d taken off one of the downed soldiers before stalking back to Kolya and very deliberately pressing the knife to the man’s throat. “You guys go on ahead. I have some unfinished _business_ to attend to here.” 

Kolya stiffened and Sheppard _felt_ his team hesitate. But nobody said anything; not even McKay, for once. He and Kolya stayed there, eyes locked on one another while the Atlantis team shimmied up and out of the underground chamber one by one; and then they were left in silence. 

“What are you playing at, Sheppard?” Kolya finally snapped, the stubble on his throat rasping over the blade as he swallowed hard. He raised his chin defiantly, glaring back at Sheppard with hatred burning clear and hot in his dark eyes. “Get it over with. _Do it._ ” 

“I don’t think so, Kolya,” Sheppard spat. Fisting his free hand in Kolya’s hair, he roughly yanked the Genii’s head back. “You really think I’ll make it quick? _Painless?”_ he asked softly, not blinking or breaking the gaze. “After what you’ve tried to do to the people I care about? No.” Sheppard felt the corner of his mouth pull up in a dark, crooked smirk. He didn’t bother trying to stop it. “You don’t get off that easy.” 

Kolya’s eyes widened as Sheppard twisted the knife to run the point up under the man’s jaw, then carefully pressed inwards with tightly measured force and slowly, deliberately drew the blade an inch or two towards his chin. Just enough to hurt; just enough to remind Kolya who was in charge, send a trickle of blood running down the hollow of his throat and threaten far, _far_ worse pain. 

Kolya trembled and froze, sucking in a single, sharp breath. A soft hissing sound filled the air and Sheppard tensed and frowned, looking around for— gas? A trap?— but then a scant moment later, the quiet, unmistakable pattering noise of liquid dripping onto stone began as well. 

Releasing his hold in Kolya’s hair and taking half a step back, he looked down. The light grey of Kolya’s pants was darkening, glistening in the flickering, diffuse light; the rapidly-spreading wet patch saturating his crotch and running unevenly down both thighs as his bladder involuntarily let go on him. Relaxing, Sheppard just watched with sardonic amusement as Kolya pissed himself helplessly, kneeling in his own growing puddle with his eyes closed and his face flushed red and ruddy with humiliation. 

“Well. I guess maybe you _aren’t_ so ready to die, after all,” Sheppard finally commented in a pleasant, conversational tone while Kolya’s piss was still dripping onto the wet stone between his spread thighs. “You just don’t want to face the consequences and live with the shame of failure. Coward.” 

Kolya’s cheeks flushed even darker with anger and he surged forward as though making to climb to his feet— and then stopped abruptly when Sheppard gripped him by the hair again, fingers tightening a little more viciously than he’d fully intended. 

“Fuck you,” Kolya bit out, trembling with visible fury but subsiding once more. 

“I wonder… will your soldiers still respect you after this, knowing I left you broken, beaten?” Sheppard taunted, twisting the verbal barbs as deeply as he could. It was reckless, probably, but after _everything_ this asshole had put him and his people through, he was beyond caring. “Knowing you failed, _again,_ that you’re only still alive at all because I _let_ you live? Somehow, I’m not sure they will. And I think you know that just as well as I do.” 

“You’re wrong,” Kolya retorted; but his eyes dropped to glare blankly past Sheppard instead of at him. 

“Am I?” Sheppard asked softly, letting go of Kolya’s hair again with shove that snapped his head back. “I don’t think so. Go ahead and end it yourself, then, if that’s what you want. I’m not stopping you. God knows you’d be doing the universe a favour.” 

Angling the blade, Sheppard kept the knife to Kolya’s throat in a way that made it easy for the Genii commander to slice his own jugular open with one quick, easy movement if he chose. 

Kolya swallowed and didn’t move. 

“That’s what I thought,” Sheppard said in an overly casual, friendly tone. “How about we play a little game, instead, called you give me what I want and I let you live to go slinking back home again. _With_ all your body parts still attached and functional.” 

“I will not betray my people—” Kolya started, voice hoarse, but Sheppard didn’t let him finish. 

“I don’t _want_ you to betray your people, I never have. What I _want_ is to teach you a little lesson I can be sure you won’t forget,” he said. If Kolya thought he was humiliated _now…_ “Now be a good boy and open your mouth.” 

Kolya stared at him in blank confusion as Sheppard yanked his own belt open, unfastening his fly without ever looking away from the Genii commander’s face. He saw it the moment Kolya understood, shocked confusion spreading over his face, eyes darting down and back up again in disbelief. 

“That’s right,” Sheppard said with a smirk, palming himself through his tight black boxers. “You’re going to let me take what I want and you’re going to be fucking _grateful_ it wasn’t worse. Now _open_ your goddamn mouth and do what you’re told.” 

For a moment, he thought the man was actually going to hold out— and then Kolya’s mouth dropped open, hate and shame flashing in his eyes as he stared up at Sheppard. 

“That’s what I thought,” Sheppard said again; then he pushed the front of his underwear down and shoved his half-hard cock into Kolya’s waiting mouth. Kolya choked, recoiling instinctively to try and breathe, his nostrils flaring. Sheppard didn’t let him, fisting a hand in the Genii’s hair again to hold him there. “Now suck. And if you even _think_ about using your teeth, I will make you regret it until the day you die,” he warned, twisting the bloodstained point of the knife against Kolya’s bared throat once more. 

Another glare upwards; and then Kolya started sucking at him as ordered, messy and uncoordinated. He couldn’t move his head much at all with the blade at his neck, but Sheppard kept it there and took over himself instead. Pulling back a little, he thrust in again with a roll of his hips and a low groan; and then again, and again. The wet heat of Kolya’s mouth, the slick pressure of his lips and tongue sliding along his shaft had Sheppard’s cock filling the rest of the way in short order, thickening quickly and stiffening up in Kolya’s mouth while he sucked, despite the fact that he wasn’t doing much more than just kneeling there _taking_ it while Sheppard fucked his face. 

It still felt more than good enough to set the heated tension of arousal spiralling rapidly higher in Sheppard’s gut— or maybe it was the twisted, depraved thrill of watching Kolya debase himself while obviously loathing every second of it— and it wasn’t long before Sheppard was breathing hard, his grip tightening on the knife handle and in Kolya’s hair alike. His hips stuttered, thrusts getting jerky and shallow; and then with a loud grunt, he was coming, shoving Kolya’s head down hard onto his cock and spurting out in waves straight into the back of the man’s throat. 

Kolya choked again and Sheppard held him there until he felt the Genii commander swallowing frantically around him before letting him go and stepping back, panting. Kolya coughed and gasped raggedly for air, his eyes watering, his face flushed; lips red and swollen and slick with the thick strings of spit and come that were dripping from his chin. 

Sheppard knew he should feel guilty. Remorseful. _Something_ other than a dark, sated sense of vengeance. 

He didn’t. 

He had just tucked his wet, softening cock away and was starting to wrestle his fly closed with the knife still in one hand when one of the unconscious Genii soldiers stirred and woke, blinking groggily up at him and Kolya from the floor. “What…” 

The soldier trailed off, eyes widening in realization, and a mirthless smirk touched Sheppard’s lips as he finished doing up his pants and belt. 

“If you _ever_ try this shit again, I _will_ kill you,” he said to to Kolya, loud enough for the other Genii soldier to hear the warning as well; then slipped the knife into his belt, grabbed the ropes, and hoisted himself out of the cave and into the sunlight. 

  
  



End file.
